The pharmaceutical industry employs many methods for the preparation of granulations that subsequently are converted to finished dosage forms. Among these are: wet granulation; dry granulation; and direct compression. In any of these methods it is difficult to ensure uniform distribution of the active ingredient throughout the excipients to provide a homogeneous tablet. This is especially true with an extremely active medicament wherein the unit dose of drug may be very small.
The present invention provides a process that ensures dose uniformity in low dose tablet formulations while keeping unit operations to a minimum.